worldmerge: part 1
by GaBeRock
Summary: Immediately after eight strangers from another dimension appear, Sailand invades Astaria! Set 1 year after ANGEL and 4yrs after the end of  plus anima. Disclaimer: i don't own anything, and I'm not going to waste time repeating that.
1. prolouge: through the rift

Prologue: through the rift

/

This part of the story happens when Ari dies because of his expiration date, but the rest of the ff will be set one year after ANGEL and 4 years after the end of +anima, so the ages are

Senri: 20 rose: 20 nana: 14 husky: 14 Cooro: 14 max: 16 fang: 16 Dylan: 20 months, looks 16 angel: 8 Gazzy: 12 Iggy: 16 Ella: 14 Nudge: 14

In my universe, after ANGEL nudge hacks into the good (bad :) doctor's computers and finds that Ella was being held at one of the schools in the Midwest. They manage to rescue her, but she has wings now, and has gained the power to control shadows. Fang gets back together with max, and Maya gets together with Dylan (i won't be writing much romance, but i would like to clarify that. Ella is still with Iggy, who finally regained his sight, and can now see with infrared vision as well. Fang decided to pass the leadership of "fang's gang" to Maya, and Dylan decided to stay with her. there has been no activity from the doomsday group.

concerning our +anima friends, i would like to say that almost nothing has changed, except for the fact that husky is now with nana, and Senri with rose. They are currently living, and have been for the past three months, in an abandoned log cabin, near the border of Astaria and Sailand.

Now that recap is done, on with the story!

/

Ari fell to his knees, as cold seeped into his body, emanating from the expiration date on his neck. "So it's finally happened," he thought. "The expiration date is coming into effect." "I hope Max and the others will be okay." was his last thought before falling into the blackness of death."

Suddenly, there was light. Ari blinked, confused. He was floating down a multicolored tunnel that had psychedelic patterns flashing on its walls. "So I'm dead," he thought. "Oh well, not much i can do about it."

Ari had been floating down the tunnel for a while. He was beginning to become bored. The tunnel was interesting, but he had never expected death to be so dull. Finally, he noticed a change in the tunnel walls. Instead of the normal random assortment of colors and shapes, the tunnel walls had slowly morphed into more orderly shapes, such as fractals and fibbonachio spirals. In the distance, he saw a dark object that seemed to be bending the tunnel in towards itself. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his gut, and he began to rapidly accelerate towards the object, which he recognized as a singularity. "What's happening? He asked himself, right before being pulled into the object. Suddenly, the tunnel was gone, and the numbness induced by the tunnel was gone as well. As he felt the familiar force of gravity working on his limbs, he realized just how tired he was. But before he could black out, he noticed a curious bonnet encircled face looking at him incredulously.

Hope ya'll like the first chapter, also, time in the +anima world and the MR world don't match, review plz!


	2. Chapter 1: waking up

Chapter 1: Waking Up

As Ari slowly regained consciousness, he noticed two things, one that he was in an unfamiliar bed, and two, the smell of bacon. Forgetting where he was due to the tantalizing smell of the frying meat, Ari instantly sat up, believing it was an ordinary Saturday morning, with Jeb making bacon, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he remembered where he really was. Or, in fact, wasn't, as currently he should have been in the afterlife. "Where am I?" he wondered, a perplexed expression on his face."...Home..." replied a quiet, yet forceful and deliberate voice. Ari quickly twisted to the left, expecting the worst from the mysterious stranger he had failed to notice, however, instead of revealing a whitecoat, his glance showed a tall, silver haired man wearing clothes reminiscent of the Native Americans. "Who are you?" queried Ari in a puzzled and slightly fearful tone. The man responded simply by standing up and beckoning for Ari to follow him. Ari followed.

As Ari stepped out from the stairwell, he noticed that there were four other people in the room, other than him and the Native American. The girl with blond hair that he remembered seeing yesterday as he blacked out was standing by the stove, cooking breakfast. She began to speak. "Hello," she said pleasantly. "My name is Nana. The boy sitting on top of the table eating apples is Cooro, the boy glaring at Cooro is Husky, and the girl sitting down making charms is Rose." Nana said, while gesticulating to each one in turn. "What's your name, and what kind of +anima are you?" "My name is Ari, but i doubt I'm a +anima, whatever that is," said Ari, gazing longingly at the frying bacon. "Preposterous!" exclaimed Nana "of course you're a +anima, I saw your wings!" "As i said," Ari replied, "I'm not a +anima, I don't even know what that is! I got my wings in another way." "But-" Cooro interrupted Nana. "He isn't lying, he doesn't feel like a +anima, although I don't understand how he doesn't know what a +anima is, although..." "Although what?" Ari asked with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Well... The circumstances I met you in. were kind of weird though..." Nana said. "Weird how?" Ari asked. "It's... Kind of.. Hard to describe..." Nana said haltingly. "What happened?" Asked Ari with tangible impatience. "I'll try my best to tell what happened..." Nana sighed. "I was taking a stroll in the woods to look for the wild strawberries that grow on the north side of this hill, when i heard an eerie high pitched keening noise. Suddenly, you came out of nowhere with your wings extended behind you, accompanied by a loud bang, multi-colored lights, and an end to the keening noise. After that, you fainted, and i dragged you here and put you in bed. End of story." Nana said, while pouting slightly. "Do you know why?" "I'm not sure, but from what I've seen, i think this is another dimension." said Ari. "Why?" was Nana's monosyllabic reply. "Because-" at this point, Cooro cut him off. "Look, I'm sure this is important, but NANA THE BACON IS BURNING!" exclaimed Cooro at the top of his lungs. At this, but Nana and Ari flinched "O-okay..." stammered both Nana and Ari at the same time. Nana then removed the bacon from the frying pan, and, at Cooro's suggestion, finished their conversation over breakfast.

My first real chapter, hooray! I apologize for it being a bit slow, but I might decide to throw in a fighting scene with the Sailand military if i get reviews (***HINT HINT***) also, this is my first fic, and i really want some feedback on it, and if you don't give it, then I have Gazzy leave you an EXPLOSIVELY delightful present ;)


	3. Chapter 2: The Machine

Chapter two: the machine

/from now on I'm enclosing my comments in parenthesis, and line breaks will be like this

Got it? /

Max, and the rest of the flock (with the exception of total) were currently in a motel in Dallas, Texas. Nudge was hacking into the website of a lab they had recently discovered, and Max was looking over her shoulder "I'm in!" exclaimed Nudge. "Great," replied Max. "See if you can find records of escaped experiments." "Got it." for the next 12 minutes Nudge and Max looked through their records. Needless to say it was quite depressing. "Gosh..." Nudge said softly, crying slightly. "They killed every single experiment there... They didn't even let one survive!" "Yea..." replied a deeply disturbed Max." Wait, click on that link there," she said, while pointing to a link inscribed "Trans Dimensional Hyperspace Antimatter Portal (TDHAP)." Nudge clicked on the link. Within were a multitude of complex mathematical Formulae, which neither of them understood. At the bottom was another link entitled "Operating instructions" Nudge clicked on it, hoping it would make more sense. It did. "Instructions: Press the RED button to transport all items within a ten meter radius into a different dimension. WARNING: Using machine may further destabilize space time continuum." "Is it just me or is that line kind of ominous?" Max asked, deadpan. "Yep!" replied Nudge, cheerful again. "Wonder what it does, though." "Well, from looking at the name i assume it TRANSPORTS ALL ITEMS WITHIN A 10 METER RADIUS INTO A DIFFEREN DIMENSION! I fear I can safely assume that you WERE NOT paying any attention," said Max. Nudge blushed slightly at the reprimand. "Well, either way, i think we should sneak in and destroy it," said Max. "I don't like the idea of evil scientists being able to, and I quote, 'destabilize the space time continuum.'" "Agreed," said Nudge. Let's go tell the others.

The flock was currently in a back alley, observing a seemingly innocuous office building, With the logo "Zantec Inc." on it. However, the flock new different. "So that's the place holding the doom machine?" Fang asked, somewhat sarcastically. "Yes." Max and Nudge replied together. "Angel, go inside and distract the guard at the desk as we sneak in, Nudge already disabled the security systems." Angel walked in. "Hello," she said pleasantly to the guard. "I was lost, and came here. can you help?" "Yea, little girl..." While Angel was distracting the guard, the rest of the flock slipped in, and noticing a suspicious door marked in bright red letters "EMPLOYEES ONLY" Ella beckoned to Angel, and the rest of the flock to follow. The flock slipped quietly through the door. "Thanks mister," said Angel, "I don't want my parents to get mad, so maybe we can FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED." Angel strode off, leaving a very confused security guard behind her.

Once the entire flock was behind her in the employee area, Max turned on the lights, revealing a blocky, utilitarian cement staircase leading downwards. "Here we go again."

The flock was right outside the room where the machine was when suddenly, a whitecoat turned a corner and saw them. He ran back to where he came from and raised the alarm. Immediately, there were erasers coming in from both directions. "Crap!" cursed Max, I thought those were all dead!" They rushed into the room with the machine, attempting to escape the erasers, but they weren't fast enough. "Put your hands in the air, kiddies," one of the Erasers snarled. "I don't think so," replied Max, with an angry expression on her face. suddenly, she reached backwards and smashed the machine of the counter it was on. Immediately afterwards, the erasers all ran out of the room, the lead eraser yelling "It's gonna blow!" Confused, Max looked behind her at the machine, which was acting strangely, beeping and flashing wildly. Suddenly, it emitted tendrils of lightning, zapping the bird kids out of existence, before finally going silent. "We're going to die," an eraser deadpanned.

Max and the rest of the flock were currently floating down the same multicolored tunnel Ari went down. "Are we dead?" Gazzy asked. "I doubt it," Max replied. "Where are then." "For once, I have no idea."

Finally, They were in front of the singularity. "Think we're going to die NOW?" asked a fearful Gazzy. "I don't know and I don't care," replied Iggy, "ANYTHING is better than this boredom." Finally the flock was sucked into the singularity, and out into the world of +anima. Before blacking out, the last thing Max saw was a VERY confused Ari.

/FINALLY I get some action in, although I have yet to stage an actual fight. Reviews please! /


	4. Chapter 3: A New World

Chapter 3: a new world

/I decided to try writing in first person, as there are only so many ways to say he/she said "" before you get bored/

Nana POV

It had happened again. Out of nowhere, seven strangers had appeared. Ari said he knew them, but he refused to tell us who they were, I mean seriously, the nerve! As of now, they were passed out on the floor upstairs, with Ari watching them. I was cooking dinner for thirteen people now, as when the strangers woke up, they would probably want to eat. "Nana! When is dinner done!" yelled Cooro. "When it's finished!" "And when is that?" he asked, a petulant expression on his face. I sighed. "Go bother Husky or something. Maybe he'll give you some apples!" "Yay, apples!" I felt bad about sending him to terrorize Husky, but if he asked when dinner was again, I think I would explode!

Cooro POV

Apples! I loved them! So as soon as I heard Husky mentioned in the same sentence as apples, I instantly went off to find him. Suddenly, I heard a groaning noise from upstairs. I decided to investigate, as I wanted to be around when the foreigners woke up. I rushed upstairs, hoping to catch them just as they woke up. Ari was already in the room, sitting on a stool, when I came in. "What's up?" I asked. Ari looked at me and grunted, before returning his gaze to the face of one of the older girls, who looked to be about 16, actually, now that I looked further, she looked kind of like Ari. "Hey, Ari, are you two related?" I asked, curious. He merely grunted again. I was kind of annoyed, but decided that he would have to tell me as soon as they woke up anyways. Finally, they began to stir. The tall blond one woke up first. "A…Ari! I thought you were dead!" "Guess you were mistaken, Max" Said Ari with a wolfish grin (Heh heh heh…) "did you manage to escape from Itex?" "Ari…" The tall girl, who I assumed was Max said "That was two years ago." Ari assumed a dumbstruck expression. "Hey Ari, where do you think we are?" Max said slowly. Ari snapped out of it, assumed a more pensive expression and said, "Another dimension. Apparently, we're in a country called Astaria, or so he and his friends say," indicating towards me with his finger. Max turned, noticing me for the first time. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Cooro! I'm a +anima, and so are my friends Senri, Husky, Rose, and Nana! Ari says that he's not a +anima, but he seems kind of weird. What is he? Are you the same thing as he is? Are you related? Who are the people with you?" Both of them look stunned. "Man, he talks almost as much as Nudge," Max commented to Ari, "In response to your questions, Ari is an eraser, no we are not the same thing as he is, yes, we're related, and the people with me are Angel, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy, A.K.A. The Gasman. What are +anima?" "+anima are people with an anima, or soul, within them, that allows them to morph part of their bodies into an animal of the same type as their +anima. I'm a crow, Husky's a fish, Senri's a bear, Nana's a bat, and Rose is a cat. What are erasers?" "Wolf-human hybrids, they can partially morph into wolves, but I doubt they're the same thing as +anima." I decided to discontinue my questions because the other foreigners were waking up.

After the others had woken up, Max explained to them what was going on. Like Max, they were surprised to see Ari, but they took it rather well, for people who, apparently, thought he had been dead for a long time. The smallest one, a little girl whose name was angel, commented "Max… I can't read his mind! It's like something's blocking it. I can get general feelings, but nothing else." "What does she mean by that? I asked, curious." "Nothing!" Max replied quickly. Nana opened the door. "I see all of you are up, now come on! Dinners ready!" she said, before rushing off downstairs. Max shrugged, and followed her.

At the table, the newcomers introduced themselves to Nana, Husky, Rose, and Senri. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a tired Kazaka (I just KNOW I got his name wrong. If I got it so wrong that it's unrecognizable, I'm talking about the hawk +anima the helps Husky get into the castle to meet his mom, and later tries to assassinate Crystala.) announced, "The Sailand army! They're invading Astaria, and they're coming through this path!"

/Still no action ;n; but don't fear, its coming! Reviews plz!/


	5. Chapter 4: Leaving so soon?

Chapter 4: Leaving so Soon?

Max's POV

_Seriously… first we get transported into a different dimension, then we find out that Ari is alive, and now some crazy dude is telling us that the country we're in in being invaded. Seriously… And I thought I was going to get some peace for once… Man, reality sucks…_

Currently, the one dude with really long hair that had come proclaiming "doom and destruction" was explaining what was happening to the four… +anima? I was still getting over the fact that there was an entire dimension full of hybrids. "I get the need to leave, Kazana, but why do you want us to help fight in your war?" Nana asked, enraged. "Because this is not _my_ war, but the war of every +anima!" Kazana retorted. "If Astaria loses, then all +anima will be enslaved!" Although I wasn't quite sure on the politics of this dimension, it seemed to me that any country that enslaved people solely because of something that they had no control over was a bad country. "If +anima fighting Sailand would solve our problems, then why didn't you do this sooner?" asked Ari coolly. "Because it wouldn't." Kazana replied, with more composure. "But with the help of the Astaria army, we could probably topple the Sailand government once and for all." "But even though Husky, Senri and Rose can fight, we can't!" Nana said, indicating herself and Cooro. "There are other jobs you can do." Kazana replied. "What about you guys?" Kazana asked, looking at me and the flock. "I want to hear more information before I decide, and either way, we aren't +anima anyways." I replied unequivocally. A dull thudding began in the distance. "Crap! They're coming!" Kazana exclaimed. "If you want to help, the resistance base is at Crystala's farm." Kazana said to us as he ran out of the door, appearing his anima and flying off. "I think we should go." Angel piped in. "Why?" I asked. "Easy. Since Sailand is invading Astaria, then Astaria will be a war zone, so being in Sailand will actually be safer." "I agree." Fang said. "I agree to," added Cooro unexpectedly. "What she says makes sense." While Cooro seemed the most immature of the five, it seemed that the others respected his opinion. "Ideally, that's what we would do, but not everyone here can fly!" Nana said. "From what I saw, Husky, Senri, and Rose can't fly." I said. "Yes… why?" "We can carry them." "Really?" Nana asked, hope obvious in her eyes. "Yes." "Then it's decided!" Nana exclaimed, considerably more cheer in her voice. "We're going to Crystala's!"

Nana's POV

We had been traveling for four days now. While this was about how fast we traveled normally, the people that came from the other dimension, whatever that was, seemed kind of miffed at our speed. We were currently right outside of Crystala's plantation, and I could see specks in the distance that I assumed where her workers, or maybe people from the resistance, as well as a faint blur that I assumed was her mansion. One of the specks dove down from the sky, growing larger. It turned out to be Kazana. "So you guys decided to come after all!" He said, not disguising the smugness in his voice. "Yes, we did," Max replied evenly. "We want to help, and either way, as long as Astaria is being invaded, Sailand is safer." "Anyways, you guys better come down; Crystala will want to talk to you." We descended, the flock, _what a fitting name, _lowering Rose, Senri, and Husky down gently. Crystala stepped out from one of the dun colored tents surrounding her two story, spread out, whitewashed mansion. Hello, Cooro, Myrrah, Nana, Senri. "I thought you said your name was Husky?" The youngest member of their group asked. "It's-" She interrupted me. "Never mind, I see." _Hmph! How rude!_ She smirked, almost as if responding to my thoughts. "Who are you?" Crystala asked, directing her question towards the flock. "Max," the tall blond girl pointed to herself. "Fang," she pointed to the tall sixteen year old boy with black hair. "Iggy," pointing to the tall, _actually, now that I think about it, they're all abnormally tall,_ pale skinned boy with blue eyes, "Ella," pointing to the fourteen year old with black hair with the slightly strange features, (A/N: not being racist, I'd just like to note that they probably never saw someone that was Hispanic, as I believe the landscape and features of the people are more similar to Europeans) "Nudge," pointing to the fourteen year old girl with the black hair and strangely dirt colored skin, (A/N: again, not being racist, just remember, as far as I know, there aren't people with skin tones darker than a tanned white in the +anima world.) "Gazzy," pointing to the blue eyed twelve year old, "and his sister, Angel," pointing to the blond, smiling, cherub like nine year old. "Where are you from?" Crystala asked curiously. "Somewhere very, _very_, far away. It doesn't really matter, as I doubt you'd be able to get there anyways." Max responded darkly. "Okay…" Crystala responded, disconcerted. "Well… you guys need weapons, so go with Jeff," indicating a tall, broad, bystander, "the weapons master to get outfitted."

Fang POV

We had been led by the weapons dude towards a large lean to, on the west side of Crystala's mansion. After we had chosen out weapons (I had a katana, max had a huge battle-axe (I saw that one coming), Iggy had a longbow, Ella had an ordinary hand-and-a-half sword, Nudge had dual stilettos (currently being painted pink), and Ari had a massive longsword (Max forbid the others from getting weapons, although I doubt that would stop them)) we were led to the training ground to be taught how to use our weapons. I had been paired with a burly older student, named Stein, who was using a simple double bladed sword, as mine was the only katana they had and they were at a loss as to what is was and where it came from so they gave it to me mainly because I knew what it was called. He was showing me some basic forms and motions when suddenly he just stopped and said "screw this, if you're going to learn anything then we should actually fight. Remove the padding from your sword. He drew a circle. "Rules are simple, if you step out of this ring, surrender, faint, or your opponent had the sword at a place where he could kill you, you lose." He smiled cockily before jumping at me, sword extended. Needless to say, it was not a fair fight; with bird kid speed and strength, even with my little knowledge of how to swordfight, I still beat him in two minutes. He sat down, panting. "Wow, I guess you didn't need training after all…" I left, walking quickly to see how the others were doing. Nudge, contrary to their expectations, wanted to fight with her stilettos in actual battles, not as an assassin, made her instructor bewildered with how to train her, so he just gave her a wooden dummy with kill spots marked and left. Nudge: 1 Dummy: 0 Ari was given a burly older man to fight, as he claimed that he already knew how to swordfight. He didn't. But in the end, with his crazy mutant strength, even without being in eraser form, Ari: 1 Random older dude: 0. Iggy actually did know how to shoot a bow, and with his uncanny aiming skills, the targets they made where no match for him. Ella, being the newest to acquire bird kid strength, was still rather clumsy, so she stumbled on at an ordinary pace. Max with a battle-axe is just plain scary, so I won't elaborate.

After training, we met at the mess hall, a rather large tent in the center of the encampment with a purple and white banner with a spoon on it, (A/N: use of a military term: awesomeness +1) with the +anima Cooro, Nana, Husky, Senri, and Rose, as well as with Angel and Gazzy, the former with a pearl inlaid dagger and the latter with suspicious bulges around his midriff, which I assumed were materials to make a bomb. _I guess some things never change_. The +anima were sporting a hatchet, (Cooro) a knife, (Nana) and a staff. (Husky) I assumed that Senri and Rose, who were currently holding hands, didn't need weapons because of their +anima. Cooro was the first to break the silence. "Did you see the apple tree?" he asked, excited. I chuckled, receiving strange looks from the flock, conveying the thought _Fang? Chuckle? Never! _After we had finished, we went outside to stretch. As soon as we got outside, Kazana dropped from the sky, wearing his customary scarf, black shirt, and flannel pants. "I've been looking for you guys. Your instructors said that you were already done with your training, so I was wondering if you guys," noting a reproving stare from Max,"…and gal would go on a recon mission for Crystala," Indicating me, Iggy, Max, Cooro, and Ari, I shrugged. "Whatever Max says." Iggy shared my sentiments. Max thought for a bit before agreeing. Ari agreed soon after her, and Cooro replied "Sounds like fun!" earning more than one strange look from the people around him. "Okay," Kazana sighed. "Get your stuff ready, we're going to Sentris.

/Whew! ***Wipes sweat from forehead. *** That was by far the longest chapter I've done so far, and i fit in three different POVs! If you want an OC in my story please tell me. As always,reviews please! /


	6. Chapter 5: By Moonlight

Chapter 4: By Moonlight

Iggy's POV

I had just regained my sight a few months ago, and now I was in the middle of a reconnaissance mission where I wouldn't be using it much anyways. Kazana had come to us earlier in the day offering us a chance to go on a recon mission, and we had agreed. Crystala, the boss lady of the camp had told us to sneak into the military base of the nearby town of Sentris and see if we could get any information on their military, how they planned to attack Astaria, the neighboring country, etc. Our plan was to fly there, sneak into the base, steal their stuff, sneak out, fly away. Simple as that. We were currently flying over a patch of desert, which apparently, Sailand has a lot of. For once, Cooro was silent, which I'd attribute to nerves, which, strangely, I had a lot of too, which is weird because I _grew up in a dog crate, suffered through horrible experiments, and was blind through most of my life_, so you'd think I wouldn't have any reason to care about some idiot recon mission, but I guess that's just how things turn out.

We had reached the outskirts of Sentris a little over five minutes ago. Max had ordered us to scout around, to see if we could find an entrance. I was on the east side of the soldier's barracks, checking out the area with my infrared vision, a skill I had gained barely a week after I got my sight back. I was paired with Cooro, one of the +anima we met just as we arrived in this dimension, and we were trying to fine an entrance. "There!" Cooro whispered to me, pointing at a few of the boards on the wall, which were warped with mildew and looked easy to remove. I gestured to Max, on the south wall, who was paired with Ari… Ari… I just couldn't get over the fact that he was alive. She noticed my gesture, due, doubtless to our raptor vision. She gestured to an unseen person on the west side, who I knew was fang, as he showed up much brighter in infrared due to our stunningly high body temperatures. She and Ari creeped over, as Fang took a position near where Max used to be, observing the entrance, which was located on the west wall. "Stay here," Max told me and Cooro. She glanced at Ari. "You to." Ari protested. "But-"Max cut him off. "The less people sneaking in, the less chance we get caught." She snuck over to the wall and peeled of the rotten boards. She waved a little at me before entering.

Max POV

I crept into the soldiers barracks, identified as such by a large sign over the entrance proclaiming, unoriginally, "Soldiers Barracks," giving a slight wave to Iggy, Ari, and the +anima. While it was quite dark inside, as there was no electricity, meaning no light bulbs, I was still able to make out faint details, due as much to my raptor vision as to the small cracks lining the ceiling and walls which let some of the moon's light in. I headed northwards, down a narrow wooden corridor, passing doors labeled "Soldiers Room A," "Soldiers Room B," and the like. _How uncreative. _Finally, I reached a room entitled "Sergeant's Room," I carefully opened the door and crept in, being as quiet as possible, so as not to wake the sergeant, who was sleeping on a cot to the left of the doorway. Noticing drawers next to a table in the far left corner, I snuck over and ever so slightly opened it, noticing a large mass of unorganized papers. _Whelp, I'm not gonna be able to look through all of these and not wake him up, so I might as well take all of them. _I removed the files from the drawer, and closed the drawer door slowly. I snuck out of the room and crept down the hallway. I exited the barracks though the rotted wood, and silently nodded at Fang, Iggy, Ari, and Cooro. "Up and Away."

Crystala's POV

The +anima had returned from their spying, which for whatever reason the foreigners had insisted on calling a "recon mission," whatever that signified, which was quite strange, and I believe not the only strange thing about the foreigners, as they insisted that they weren't +anima, although they obviously seemed like +anima, but I wasn't about to argue, as they were helping our cause. The tall blonde girl, who I assumed was the leader of the foreigners, or as they called it, "the flock," stride up to me, silently handing me a sheaf of papers and military documents. I quickly looked through the papers, my eyes alighting on an envelope marked with the royal seal of the emperor. I opened it, with a small knife I kept around for such occasions. I quickly scanned the text, which read.

_"ROYAL DECREE: ISUED BY HIS EMINENCE THE EMPEROR OF SAILAND:_

_ Issued: day xx month xx year xx_

_Mobilize troops from C, D, and F platoons to surround the camp of the Arch-Traitor Crystala and the +anima 'resistance.' Show no mercy."_

I grimaced. _So the time has finally come…_ I motioned towards my generals. "Zan, Ben, Tiana! Tell the trench diggers to speed up! The Sailand army is going to attack us!"

/Not quite as long as my fourth (fifth) chapter, but neverless, it got to where it needed to go. I _could _have added a fight scene at the barracks, but none of you decided to make the _huge, monumental, _effort of clicking the review button and typing in a few lines of text, and I must warn you, if I don't get reviews, then I don't have any reason to throw in action till part duex (no lie.) The reason is quite simple, part one is merely a "prologue" to my _real _plot, which I plan to reveal after a particularly awesome cliffy I have planned for part 1. Please tell me how I'm doing, as I switched my writing style for chapters four and five. (For those of you who are particularly unobservant, I added much more scenery description, at a request from an unnamed friend.) Please review!

p.s. I think that I'm gonna make this a recurring thing: from now on I solemnly swear I will attempt to update around 4:30 pm Central Time on Thursdays./


	7. Chapter 6: HQ

Chapter 6: HQ

/Yay! I got my first review _ever _so I must give my eternal thanks to NicoXChiku says Cata, my first reviewer. On a side note, what do you think of the pairing NudgexCooro? Also, as my previous system of line breaks won't work, I've decided to use this as a line break: (line break) got it? Also, to those of you who are unfamiliar to fanfiction, instead of saying s/he thought "" I just use italics. Got it? /

(Line break)

Crystala POV

Recently, I had been informed that Sailand was going to call an all-out attack on us. I had expected this to happen, but it was disturbing regardless. I had hoped that we would have a few more weeks before this happened, but I would have to deal with the fact that it was happening now. My plan was to send all the +anima in my care to a more easily defensible position, namely, an abandoned mine about 150 kilometers away from here towards the sea. I had told my generals to tell the trench diggers to speed up because I wanted to slow down the Sailand army and make them fear a surprise attack, which they should, as I was going to leave a small squad of fighters here to harass them. I had done everything I could, and now all I can do is pray (1).

(Line break)

Gazzy POV

The "boss lady," as Iggy called her, had ordered us to move out so some "undisclosed location." (Why did adults use such big words anyways?) I was kind of disappointed that I wouldn't be able to make any more bombs out of stuff I found "lying around," but at least it seemed that I would be able to actually use my bombs when we got there, 'cause Max said that we were going to be attacked by the bad guys soon.

(Line break)

Max POV

It was about 5 'o clock in the evening, and all the people in the camp were moving down towards some "secret base" Crystala had prepared for something like this. Apparently it was really far away, but since the +anima were all fit, she had told me, privately, that the journey should only take four days, so off we go!

(Line break)

Day 1

…

Day 2

…

Day 3

…

(Line break)

Day four: Iggy POV

The past three days had been relatively boring, and I was currently enjoying the peace of floating 12,000 feet above ground. I was acting as a sentry for the boss lady because apparently those of us in the flock could fly higher and faster than any of the +anima, as a few of the airborne +anima had found out by losing money in a bet to Angel. Suddenly, I noticed about one hundred fifty red specks glowing brightly in the night. They were moving at a fast pace towards the camp we had set up below, which meant they were probably horsemen. I tucked in my wings and raced down towards Crystala's tent, snapping my wings out twenty feet above the ground, just before I went splat. I gently landed on the ground and rushed through the opening in her tent, ignoring the guards. "Crystala! Enemy horsemen are approaching, and fast!"

(Line break)

Crystala POV

As soon as I heard the words "enemy horsemen," I jumped up and began yelling at the messengers stationed around the room. "Quickly! Alert all the people in this camp that the enemy is coming!"

(Line break)

Max POV

I was woken by a _very _excited Iggy. "Max! Wake up! We're being attacked!" I jumped up and quickly put on my jacket and shoes, and grabbed my battle-axe. "Where? Where is the attack coming from? How many people? What kind of weapons are they using?" Fang asked from behind me, his clothes on and his katana strapped to his back, continuing his current strategy of being unnaturally chatty or at least unnaturally chatty for him. "Ummm…" Iggy bit his lower lip. "I think about one hundred fifty, and there all on horses, although I don't know what weapons their using." I nodded. "I can work with that. Iggy, go warn the people in the tents nearby, I'm gonna go attack them while they don't expect it." I strode off, out of the tent, spread my wings, and launched myself into the sky from a standing position.

I quickly gained altitude, getting to about three thousand feet, before leveling off. I soon spotted the horsemen, whose horses had been urged into full gallop. I tucked in my wings and dove down, snapping them out right in front of the first wave of horses, landing daintily. "Boo."

Fang POV

As soon as I had made sure that the other flock members were awake, I ran to an open space and launched myself into the air, following some of the other more quick-witted airborne +anima who had already started flying off to harass the enemy. "Hey, you!" I called out to one of the flying +anima, a red headed girl about Cooro's age with her hair in ponytails and brown fur boots on (2). "Have you seen a tall girl with dirty blond hair anywhere? (3)" She indicated a speck about half a mile in front of me, standing in front of a line of paused red dots. "Crap. I should have expected this," I muttered, mostly to myself, while flying off full speed towards the red dots.

I lowered myself gently towards the ground, katana in hand, behind an outcropping of dusty red stone, spying the first of the airborne +anima fighting the enemy soldiers, as well as Max chopping her way through a dense cluster of soldiers towards the enemy standard bearer. I ran towards her, slowing only to swing my katana downwards through the neck of a soldier to my left, until I had reached her. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked, back to back with her, stabbing my sword through any soldiers that she missed while swinging her axe. "Helping." She responded calmly. "But… Gahhh! Why are you doing this? You could get killed!" I yelled, dispatching two soldiers with one sideways sweep. "This is a war, you realize that right? Of course I could get killed, I knew that when I signed up for this!" She yelled at me, barely making herself heard over the sound of the battle, which the +anima had joined full force. "But why are we even in this battle! Why are we participating in a war that isn't our problem?" I yelled back. "Because this is our battle! Everyone is going to think that we're +anima, and if all +anima get enslaved, then we will to!" she spoke, with less volume, because we had finally cut down all the soldiers in the immediate vicinity. "Fine," I grumbled angrily, ceding her point. Finally we were able to kill their commander, leaving their soldiers in disarray and effectively ending the battle.

(Line break)

Max POV

I headed to Crystala's pavilion after the end of the battle. One of her guards ushered me inside, indicating I take a seat two seats clockwise of Crystala on a round table _knights of the round table. Heh. _I sat down. As soon as all the seats were filled up Crystala began to speak. "I suspect that all of you are wondering why I have called you here, whether it be for a punishment, or something else. Well, I can put your fears at rest. I have called you here because I wish to promote you. All of you here have showed remarkable bravery, as well as demonstrating strong leadership ability. I wish to put each of you in command of a squad of +anima." I sat silently for a few moments, digesting what she said, before replying "sign me up."

(Line break)

Max POV

We had arrived at Crystala's "secret location" about a week ago, and fortified the surroundings. I was standing slightly in front of the disguised mine shaft that hid the resistance headquarters. In the distance, about a half mile from here stood the camp of the Sailand Army. Suddenly, a wave of horsemen thundered from it. I rushed back inside of the headquarters yelling to everyone who could hear me. "The Sailand military is attacking get your weapons!" Every +anima in the headquarters streamed outside, just as the horses passes the first line of trenches. I steeled myself, preparing for the bloodbath that I knew was coming. Suddenly, the horizon tore apart and the entire sky began to glow a psychedelically. Just as the lights stopped I noticed a chain of islands appeared about fifty miles of the coast, the big island of Hawaii recognizable among them. A wave of nausea overcame me. _Well that complicates things. _I blacked, out falling to the ground, just as all the +anima and soldiers in view did the same.

/

…and the plot thickens! I decided to drastically shorten part one, as I didn't want to take too long. I'm gonna write an epilogue to it and then off with part duex! As always, review, review, review!

Two things, one, I decided to make Crystala religious, don't ask me why, and two, I decided that from now on all the people on Sailand and Astaria will use the metric system, but that they know how to use customary, so they understand Max and co.

Yes, I am referring to Cooro's friend that made a brief guest appearance in the big +anima race.

I have decided that Max's hair will be dirty blond in this story. Deal with it.

Ps: Bam! Deadline achieved!

/


	8. Chapter 6 and a half: Epilogue

Chapter 6.2: Epilogue

_3rd Person POV_

_ A heavily-armed military helicopter flies over an unknown cost. A man inside the helicopter presses a button on his headset and begins to talk into his microphone. "Currently doing a fly over of the mysterious continent, so far no intelligent life spotted." He looks down. His eyes widen. "Holy Crap! I've just spotted a bunch of what looks like soldiers in blue, yellow and red lying face down on one side of the trenches and what looks like a rebel army on the other side of the trenches, also doing face plants, and it's not just the soldiers, a bunch or horses are lying down too. What are they doing?" A female voice replies from his headphones, with a bit of a smirk. "At this point, it doesn't matter. Anyone passed out in a battle obviously not intelligent life." The pilot replies shakily from his helmet. "I'm pulling out. This is just too weird."_

_(Line break)_

_Your POV. In a living room._

_ You switch on the TV, turning to a local news channel. The news anchors step on stage, a man and a woman, of undiscerned descent. The woman shuffles her papers, clearing her through, before looking at the camera. She begins to speak in a clear, controlled voice. "Recently, an Island appeared off the coast of Hawaii, after a light display," she pauses, and then indicates a blurry video, doubtlessly taken from a cell phone. In the video a small dome of light stretches larger and larger, pushing away the land and sea around it. She resumes speaking. "..After a light display which rearranged the area near Hawaii, and appears to have actually increased the size of the earth, although we have maintained our stable orbit, and it seems to not have affected much, as even the satellites orbiting earth have only registered a slight change in the diameter of the earth, and no change in gravity. One of our scientists discusses this phenomenon."_

_The camera slowly panned left, revealing a pale man, of stocky build, wearing a lab coat. "W-well, r-recently our c-calculations have shown th-that the mass of the earth w-was actually s-slightly higher than our predictions, based on d- diameter and circumference, and the appearance of this landform could explain that, as it could m-mean that it was s-separated from our d- dimension earlier in the history of earth, and it would also explain the myth of Atlantis.." The stammering scientist trailed off, tugging at his lapel slightly before stepping off-stage._

_The camera panned right, passing over the female anchor before finally settling on the male anchor. The male anchor began to speak. "Perhaps more interesting is not only the fact that there is a sizable population, but that the entire population appears to be sleeping, although the military has quarantined the island in case their 'sleepiness' in due to an unknown super-virus. More about this strange development later, after sport and local news, and now it's time for a commercial break…"_

_You turn off the TV, quietly pondering what you had just heard._

/

Yay! I finish part 1! My first fanfic EVER and I complete it! ON DEADLINE!(kinda.) Eternal thanks to NicoXChiku says Cata, My first reviewer _ever._ I plan to release chapter one of part two sometime between now and when maniacal chainsaw wielding monkeys fly out of my butt crack (which will happen next Thursday at about 4:30) ***winks***. On a side note, I need help. There are way _way WAY _ too many misplaced fanfics in the +anima section. Please tell their owners politely to move them to their correct section.

Thank you!

p.s. Update early: LIKE A BOSS!

/


End file.
